Attendsmoi
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Shonen-ai. RyoPi. Yamapi n’a vraiment pas envie de se rendre à une soirée avec Ryo.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Attends-moi

Source : News

Résumé : Yamapi n'a vraiment pas envie de se rendre à une soirée avec Ryo

Note : L'inspiration m'est venue d'une chanson de Bénabar que j'avais déjà entendu des milliers de fois, mais cette fois, elle m'a donné une idée.

Attends-moi !

Poussant un soupir capable de déraciner un arbre, Yamashita Tomohisa regarda son amant se diriger vers la porte avec une moue boudeuse. Lui et Nishikido Ryo était invité à une soirée avec les Kanjani8 mais là, c'était vraiment pas le jour. Déjà d'habitude, tous les Kanjani réunis c'était difficilement supportable (heureusement que Ryo était là), mais aujourd'hui, il avait juste envie de poser son petit cul dans son canapé, d'allumer le télé et de comater comme un idiot devant.

Son amoureux lui lança un énième regard noir cherchant à le faire bouger mais vraiment, il n'avait absolument pas envie. Surtout pas après avoir passé la journée à patauger dans une eau à moins 50 degrés pour faire plaisir à un réalisateur sadique. D'accord il exagèrait, l'eau n'était pas à moins 50 degrés mais au moins à moins 30 degrés alors non, il ne bougerait pas de ce canapé.

_ Mais Ryoooo ! J'suis fatigué ! J'ai pas envie !

_ Piiii ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne les a pas vus.

_ Demain mais pitié pas aujourd'hui ! Il fait trop froid pour sortir !

Fronçant les sourcils, Nishikido lança un regard dur à son amant. Comment ça froid ? D'habitude il n'avait jamais froid ce crétin alors pourquoi maintenant il avait l'air de gelé ? Et puis c'était quoi cette excuse pourrie de ''Je suis fatigué'' ?? Ils étaient tous fatigués ! Il n'était pas le seul à travailler !

Le regard du Kanjani se fit un peu plus suspicieux.

_ T'as quelque chose contre mes amis ?

_ Non ! Je les aime bien les Kanjani mais j'ai pas envie de les voir aujourd'hui !

_ Mais je m'en fiche que t'es pas envie !! Demain Tacchon repart pour tourner un drama !! C'est ce soir ou jamais !

_ Alors ce sera jamais ! En plus j'ai plus de fringues propres !

_ Mais !! C'est quoi ces excuses bidons ??

_ Ryoooo ! Pas aujourd'hui !!

Voyant son amant croiser les bras contre son torse, Yamapi se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller se renfermer dans la chambre histoire de dormir un peu pour être en forme le lendemain et surtout pour éviter la colère du ranger Yellow. Le problème, c'était qu'il avait vraiment trop la flemme pour lever son derrière de son cousin confortable.

_ Me fait pas bouger pitié !! En plus il passe un drama que je voulais revoir ce soir ! S'il te plaît !

Et un regard de chat potté, un ! Mais bizarrement, Ryo était tellement remonté que ça n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre. Poussant un nouveau soupir, Yamashita s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Il n'y avait absolument pas moyen qu'il bouge rien que le petit doigt surtout pas pour passer sa soirée à entendre Yu raconter des conneries plus grosse que lui (ce qui n'était pas bien dur vu comme il était épais), à supporter Subaru, Yasuda, Murakami et Maruyama se faire des sketch comiques absolument pas drôle (surtout qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à rire) et à voir Okura accaparé Son Ryo pour une discussion de la plus haute importance sur le meilleur parfum pour les gâteaux ! Il resterait ici quoiqu'il arrive même si il devait se faire pardonner demain.

_ Atchaaa !

En plus, il avait chopé la crève avec toutes ses conneries dans rivière.

_ Me fais pas croire que t'es malade, juste parce que t'as pas envie de venir !

_ Comme si j'avais la force de monter un plan pareil !!

Un sourire quelque peu sadique se dessina sur le visage de Nishikido faisait frissonner son cadet. Ca ne sentait pas bon du tout. Un nouvel éternuement lui échappa agrandissant le sourire de Ryo.

_ Tu viendras de gré ou de force !

_ Mais tu peux pas y aller sans moi ?

_ Nan !

_ Mais Ryoooo ! J'suis peut-être contagieux et en plus j'suis vraiment fatigué et je veux …

_ Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! Tu viens !

En quelques enjambées Ryo se retrouvait devant lui toujours ce même sourire sadique aux lèvres. Et sans que Pi ne comprenne vraiment comment, son aîné se retrouvait assis sur ses genoux. Il était vraiment mais alors vraiment fatigué là !

_ Ryooo ! J'suis vraiment…

_ Fatigué ?

_ Hmm.

_ T'inquiète pas !

Déglutissant difficilement, Yamashita attendit la suite, pas du tout rassuré.

Tout doucement, Ryo se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que son corps se colle à celui de son cadet le réchauffant doucement. Un gémissement de bien-être échappa à Pi alors qu'il se rendait compte que rien ne le réchauffait plus que son amant. C'était tellement bien qu'il s'endormirait dans quelques minutes.

Sauf que Nishikido n'était vraiment pas de cet avis. D'un mouvement de bassin expert, Ryo réveilla Yamapi mais aussi sa libido.

Son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, le plus vieux observait son cadet se crisper tout en plaçant ses mains autour de son cou.

Se déhanchant à nouveau, le Kanjani réveilla un peu plus la virilité de Yamashita avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Regardant son amant passé la porte, Yamapi se redressa d'un coup avant de courir après lui. Cet enfoiré avait réussit à lui donné envie d'y aller à sa soirée avec ses attouchements. C'est sans s'en rendre compte que Pi cria dans les escaliers.

_ Attends-moi !

Fin

J'espère que ce petit One Shot vous aura plut même si vous n'avez pas réussit à reconnaître de quel chanson de Bénabar je me suis inspirée.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Chibi


End file.
